Diferents
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Viñeta; Son lo contrario —son iguales— y son lo que la otra nunca tendrá, lo que siempre estarán deseando. Maia/Isabelle. Para Mistakeland.


**Dislclaimer**: TMI es de Cassandra, bendita sea. Lo demás es mío.  
**Summary**: Viñeta; Son lo contrario —son iguales— y son lo que la otra nunca tendrá, lo que siempre estarán deseando. Maia/Isabelle. Para Mistakeland.  
**Nota**: Para Mistakeland aka Alice mi Alek naka-chida, porque pues, yo la amo y ya. La amo realmente, mucho demasiado -momento gay-. Espo, gracias por todo -laviola-. Amo hablar contigo y tener cibersexo, sobre todo cuando comienzas a tocarte indecentemente y me muestras tus juguetes sexuales (?) jhrehfgrufgryfgrufr(x okaynot. TEAMO(k)  
**Nota2: **Gracias a Awshley por batearmelo -labesa-.  
**Advertencia**: Femslash. Lime.

* * *

**Diferents  
**Tus defectos son mis aciertos,  
tus errores mis cualidades.

Isabelle es rosado, es curvas femeninas, una risa encantadora, modales en la mesa. Es un movimiento tan delicado, es una pieza de arte. Es ballet, es piano, es dulce y hermosa (y perfecta.) Isabelle nunca hace nada malo, es la niña correcta, la hija indicada. Deseada, inalcanzable, todo y nada a la vez.

Isabelle es una (máscara.)

Maia es como lo contrario. Maia es café, es verde, es una mano con uñas mordidas, una sonrisa torcida. Risa escandalosa, pelo descuidado, pasos torpes. No hay baile, no hay música. Es bonita, y se esconde tras sus defectos porque ella no destaca —nunca lo ha hecho—. Maia es un error, la muerte que no llegó a tiempo y las palabras que murieron en tus labios. Palabras groseras, anti-femeninas, los codos en la mesa.

Son lo contrario (son iguales) y son lo que la otra nunca tendrá, lo que siempre estará deseando.

Los labios de Maia son bruscos, pero los de Isabelle lo son mas. Le toma del cabello, y sabe que no tiene que preocuparse por mucho. Le muerde la lengua, los labios, y hace un camino de besos por todo su cuello (sabes bien, Maia, sabes muy bien). No hay modales, no hay un perdón si le rasguña por accidente, no hay nada. Solo mas mordidas, más cosas animales. La máscara de Isabelle se rompe, ya no es perfecta —nunca lo ha sido, nunca, nunca, nunca—, ya no es más rosa, ahora es marrón también.

—Quítatela rápido.  
—Hago lo que puedo.

Izzy se pone toda ruda y controladora, porque ya esta cansada de ser la muñequita perfecta. Maia le muerde el hombro, y le vuelve a morder los labios. No se besan, se devoran, solo eso. No hay nada delicado en ninguno de sus movimientos (nunca lo ha habido). Es curiosidad, es odio, y asco, un poco (nada). Isabelle le mete la mano en las bragas, y la toca, riéndose de su cara, de los sonidos que hace.

—M-Más, Isabell-e.  
—Tú no me vas a decir qué hacer, Maia.

Sonrisa cruel, manos pálidas, cabello negro y largo. (Im)perfecta. Una princesa de porcelana, metida siempre en su caja. Rota, y, completa (pero siempre más rota que nada). El todo y la nada. Fuego y hielo, jugando (Izzy es el hielo, pero quema incluso mas que Maia). Le besa los pechos, le acaricia la cintura, y hay un momento donde llora en su hombro, y Maia solo le acaricia el pelo. Rota, rota, rota. (Perfecta)

Luego se vuelven a odiar.

Maia la odia (Isabelle la odia incluso más) y son tan diferentes que no se soportan. Entonces ya no pasó nada, y de nuevo se tocan como si la otra le quemara. Caricias cortas, torpes, risas burbujeantes y gemidos silenciosos. Jadeos. Las manos de Isabelle siguen metidas en las bragas de Maia. Más besos, más todo y de nuevo, como siempre. (Nunca hay nada).

Se envidian, porque una es todo lo que la otra quiere ser. Isabelle quiere dejar de ser perfecta —aunque no lo es— y Maia quiere ser como una muñeca. Se tocan bajo la falda, arrancan sus sujetadores, y se revuelcan en los defectos de la otra (quiero ser como tu, pero nunca te lo voy a decir, no lo sabes pero lo estás sintiendo en mi piel). Se quitan la piel, ya no son ellas, ya nadie es perfecta, no hay colores, solo gris y las dos lo son. Un último beso, un último sollozo, el jadeo roto, el gemido quebrado.

Isabelle se lisa el vestido de nuevo mientras entra al Instituto.

Vuelve a ser ella. Cabello largo, labios delgados, maquillaje sofisticado, piernas bonitas. Risa de bebé, hermosa, preciosa, bonita.

(Perfecta).

* * *

Sí, los finales me salen como caca. Ya sé, ya sé.  
Review?  
+AnaluC


End file.
